1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a multi-connector printed circuit board assembly and method and, in particular, to a dual connector printed circuit board assembly and method having parallel rows of socket or via holes for receiving two different printed circuit board connectors to thereby provide significantly increased versatility for the dual connector printed circuit board assembly.
2. Description of the Relative Art
The prior art printed circuit board assembly generally includes a first main or mother board having a group of a first input row and a second output row of socket or via holes, and a connector, for attachment to a printed circuit (daughter) board, having a group of first input row and a second output row of pins with the same spacing as the holes in the main or mother board for connection therewith, and being adapted to join to the daughter or second subsidiary board.
One problem with the prior art printed circuit board assembly is that a different first main or mother board was required to accommodate each type of connector having a different pin spacing.